Clara and the Guardian
by cooking-ninja18
Summary: This is my attempt at completely restarting 'Clara and the Siege of Camelot'. The only thing that it will have in common with the original story is Clara and her abilities. I can't currently think of a proper summary, so I will post one as we get further into the story. I really need reviews for this one!


**For those of you who read 'Clara and the Siege of Camelot', I was planning on either re-writing certain chapters, or re-starting the whole story to become something completely different and with no Lord of the Rings. This is my attempt at redoing the whole story.**

**I listen to specific kinds of music to try and get my mind in the right place to write certain scenes. I'll give you the names of the songs I used while writing the chapter to try and help get you into the same mindset.**

**Music: Final Fantasy X Music: Calm Before the Storm**

**This is just the intro chapter to see how you guys like it. If you've been following me, you'll know that my track record for regular updates isn't very good. What can I say, I have other things to do. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter and give me some ideas I may be able to play with in future chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. Just my own characters. **

Sunlight filtered through the trees of the forest, pasting its pale glow on the leaf covered ground. Birds are happily chirping to each other as they hop along a shallow stream in hopes of catching a nice juicy worm for their morning meal. The sound of running water accompanies their songs, along with the occasional crunch of leaves as a family of deer graze on the fresh patches of grass nearby. A wind drifts through the trees, causing branches to sway and the wood to creak.

A rabbit runs along the stream to its origin; a crack in a sloped, unnatural, vegetated earthen wall where a body of water resides, and small portions of it escapes to create the gentle stream. The small creature jumps up a gentle slope leading to the top of this wall, peeking its head over the small step at the end. With its goal in sight, the little bunny pulled itself over the step and walked along the wall before reaching what resembled a small beach and approaching a much larger creature laying on the sand and gazing out over the lake.

Hearing the small approaching footsteps, the great creature turned its gaze away from the water. To anyone else it would have appeared as if the two were just staring at each other but as the 'silence' stretched on, the face of the larger creature morphed from one of neutrality to one of growing concern and suspicion. The rabbit began frantically hopping in circles until it's companion lightly growled and stood up, before walking over and gently nudging the little one with its snout; encouraging it to move. They walked back towards the stream and passed the grazing animals, who bowed their head in respect to the larger creature before turning back to whatever they were doing.

After they had passed at least a mile beyond the border of the stream, the larger creature stopped and sniffed the air, then brought its nose to the ground before raising its head again and looking at its companion. The rabbit hopped around a few times before darting off behind a tree with the creature following closely behind before it stopped and widened its eyes at the sight.

There was a young man collapsed against the tree, his hands covering his stomach and his head hanging limply to the side. The creature found the source of the distinct smell it had noticed before; blood covered various parts of the man's body. The creature made a whining sound and approached the unconscious man as the rabbit looked between the two before skittering off into the bushes.

There have been many humans that passed through this forest, but not many of them have gotten so close to the sanctuary that the creature and many other animals found refuge in. The few that had were usual special individuals who were subconsciously able to sense the benevolence of the energy surrounding the area. At first, the wounded man just seemed to be another one of those individuals. The closer the creature got, however, the more it came to realize that this was not 'just another' man.

Ignoring the blood that would be absorbed into its white fur, the creature was able to securely maneuver the man onto its back before running back towards the sanctuary and the lake.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Stepping onto the soft sands covering the lakes shore, the man slid off the creatures back and onto the ground. Stepping away, the creature then threw its head back and released a great howl that echoed throughout parts of the forest. It looked at the raven haired man currently dying in the sand, hopping that _she_ would get there in time.

It lay down once again, keeping watch over the sanctuaries newest inhabitant.

_Help is coming. You must keep fighting for just a bit longer, Emrys. _

* * *

**Reviews are really helpful! Also, anyone have any ideas for a story title? I may just stick with what I have, but i'm sure someone can come up with something better.**

**~Cooking-Ninja**


End file.
